


痛痒

by dolo_res



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolo_res/pseuds/dolo_res
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Kim Inseong/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Kudos: 18





	痛痒

“让我睡吧，似花坠下。”

01.  
金辉映头上盖着一块大毛巾走出浴室的时候，姜澯熙从外面回来，带着一身干冷冬天的寒气。他脸蛋冻得通红，把手揣在袖子里没好气地往浴室里挤。

“搞什么，这么大脾气。”金辉映嘟嘟囔囔，擦着头发去摸吹风机。水珠和洗发水的香气一起在发稍摇摇欲坠，砸到地上开出一串一串的花。他们四个人的宿舍出了名的和谐，看上去不太搭的人凑到一起却莫名有一丝家的意味，没听说过吵架干仗，这个年纪的男生常有的不服气和幼稚脾气好像被隔绝在这个宿舍外。

金辉映吹着头玩手机，歪着脑袋右手举起来猛吹侧边，左手举着手机吭吭吭笑，不知道在看什么搞笑视频。柳太阳瞥他一眼，从床上跳下来站到金辉映背后拿过吹风机：“你都快把头皮烤焦了，可快别吹了。”金辉映听不见，在吹风机的嗡嗡声里大叫：“你说什么？”柳太阳不再应他，手指穿过金辉映半干的发丝，吹得细致而小心，到最后发稍还残存着水汽，微微潮着，垂在金辉映耳后，服帖得像刚睁开眼睛还站不稳的小猫。

他坐在床上盘着腿，抬眼看柳太阳：“吹头发挺有一手的嘛。”上眼皮浅浅盖住眼珠的顶端，睫毛也泛着潮气，眼睛被热气熏过有些红，随着抬眼的动作折叠双眼皮——像欲盖弥彰遮住诗句的中间几行。金辉映看着柳太阳拔下插头，把电线绕在机身上，再把目光转过来对着他。有点太过了，柳太阳心想，这就是网上流行的上目线吗，像电击，像萤火虫被捉进手心，像吹落樱花的风，……像美杜莎。柳太阳僵着身子离开金辉映视线的时候才想起来，美杜莎，看到她眼睛的人都会变成石头。

姜澯熙草草洗漱完，到床头咔咔抓药。鱼油维生素钙镁锌，一把和着温水吞下，对床的金仁诚皮笑肉不笑地撑头看着姜澯熙：“很爱自己嘛。”姜澯熙眼皮都不抬一下，“当然了，这世界上不会有人比我更爱我自己。”金仁诚嘴欠，追着问：“那你有没有爱谁超过爱自己呢？”

柳太阳走进里间的时候把灯关了，于是话题湮没在黑暗里。白炽灯在被关掉电源之后还有个渐渐熄灭的过程，灯管两端的橙色削弱，然后房间完全沉入夜晚。这个房间里除了金辉映之外的三个人都心知肚明，人人都爱金辉映。金辉映是一篇文章的主旨，他们三个人都为他而展开，为他作序，为他铺垫，为他收一个干净利落的尾，为他在扉页写献给我的爱人，为他在蝴蝶振翅后鼓动空气，最终掀起风浪，哪怕变成创世纪的洪水，他们三个也会为蝴蝶这个始作俑者造一艘诺亚方舟。

02.  
在野外抓到蝴蝶，需要很好的身手和耐心，等蝴蝶停在花上的时候一鼓作气捏住它的翅膀，磷粉扑棱满手都是，蝴蝶有短暂几秒属于你的时光。或者你运气够好，网都不必支开，蝴蝶晕头晕脑撞进你手心里，翅膀一收不走了，你便可以同人讲，你驯养了一只蝴蝶。

路灯被冷空气淬得有点刺眼，穿过窗帘不严实的缝隙照进小小宿舍，在天花板上投下光柱，又向衣柜那边蔓延过去。金仁诚和金辉映脚对脚躺着，盯着那一束光发呆。他想起当初分宿舍的时候，想着要和漂亮男孩套近乎，便借着“我们都姓金说不定上一辈子是什么亲戚”的无赖借口换到了金辉映的邻床。他支起脖子，做贼一样往脚那边看，被子隆起一个人形，很薄一个弧度，金辉映太瘦了，金仁诚想，又把脑袋栽回枕头上，试图把跟金辉映有关的想法赶出脑海入睡。

他睡不着了。金仁诚明显感觉到床板一震，感觉就像金辉映踹了他的床一脚。但他知道金辉映睡觉老实，不会这么干。金仁诚屏住呼吸，捕捉到空气里过于密集的鼻息，像是在水里溺了很久的人猛然被拉上岸的响动，以及淡淡腥气，男性最熟悉的属于自己身体的腥臊气味。然后是纸巾被抽出两张的刷刷声。金仁诚有些局促，想干咳一声提醒金辉映，但事都办完了提醒什么？他躺在床上胡思乱想的时候，靠墙的姜澯熙直接伸手拍开了宿舍灯，白炽灯亮起来比熄灭快，金仁诚甚至觉得听到了灯管里砰的一声。

金辉映浑然不知是自己被捉到了，对突如其来的灯光皱皱眉头眯上眼睛，再睁开时对上姜澯熙促狭的笑。姜澯熙爬到金辉映的床上，跪在他身侧盯着他的脸，空气里还有未散去的味道，他掀开金辉映的被子，迅速得不像他自己，没给金辉映一点反应时间：“做坏事被抓到了哦，小猫咪。”变声到一定程度的男生声音低沉，压在金辉映耳边如有实感，像塞壬，只不过姜澯熙不靠歌声，靠舌尖一点点舔舐金辉映耳廓，呼吸在金辉映耳边掀起浪，于是船翻过去。

“我们来帮你，好不好？”姜澯熙又开口，金辉映几乎要被他的吐息烫得哆嗦，想往下缩的时候被金仁诚和柳太阳一人一边按住了脚踝。柳太阳还坏心眼地摩挲几下他的脚踝，拇指拂过骨头像是攀过绝岭，尸骨无存，他们三个聚在金辉映床边的人都是在谷底的尸体，偏偏山水无知无觉，自顾自美丽而招摇，

金辉映穿着刚刚及膝的睡裤，裤脚松松垮垮盖在腿面上，很容易就伸进来两个人作恶的手，沿着他腿的线条来回抚弄，力道轻一下重一下，指尖轻轻掠过皮肤表面，又用力揉大腿根有些丰腴的肉，从指缝溢出来一些，复又向下，在膝盖窝挠一下。偏偏姜澯熙又摁着他的肩膀，隔着棉麻睡衣摸他的上身。腰线，小腹，前胸，肩颈，姜澯熙的手像在逡巡领地，一寸一寸游弋，在侧腰和胸口手指画圈，看金辉映眼尾慢慢爬上红色，眸子里水光潋滟，哀哀地抬眼看三个室友。他根本无暇思考为什么会突然变成现在的情景，就像蝴蝶被夹在厚厚字典里的时候也想不通什么人会贪恋自己过于美艳的翅膀，他们只是觉得委屈，恃靓行凶的凶徒通常只管杀，不管埋。

姜澯熙膝行到金辉映身后把他抱起来，让他背靠着自己的胸膛，顺便将睡衣下摆撩起来递到金辉映嘴前：“咬住。”金辉映顺从地张开嘴，就像每次宿舍聚餐把蘑菇挑到姜澯熙碗里，姜澯熙的顺从一样，这是一种猫的报恩。柳太阳凑上去亲吻金辉映的腿根，像他小时候最喜欢的果冻，一口嘬一小块肉，衔在齿列之间轻咬，每一下都听得到喉咙里压抑着的惊叫——确切地说，是被金仁诚堵在喉咙里的惊叫。柳太阳舌头绕着金辉映肚脐打转，留下一圈湿湿的痕迹，被金辉映重新硬起来的阴茎前端分泌的液体打乱轨迹，于是柳太阳低头含住，刚刚包裹住头部的时候用力吸一下又抽离，发出啵的一声，金辉映几乎要弹起来，被金仁诚按住胸口动弹不得，只能大口大口用鼻子吸气，逼出眼泪来，姜澯熙手绕到前面拭去那滴眼泪，又有更多涌出来，我见犹怜的样子，巴巴地轮流看三个人。

金仁诚亲够了，恋恋不舍松口，在金辉映下唇上用力咬一口，留下一排整齐牙印。金辉映吃痛，吸口凉气怨念地瞪金仁诚，自以为很凶，只是凶被盈盈泪眼全数掩盖，和扑闪的睫毛并着眼角的潮红一起变成风情，这一瞥差点要了金仁诚的命。于是他拉过金辉映的手来吻——金仁诚牙口好，还不挑食，金辉映这盘珍馐可以为他们无限续盘，吃到尽兴再换过口味。“秀色可餐”这个词大约是为金辉映量身定制，不然怎么会让其他三个人看到他就食指大动。他细细地吻金辉映的手指，再迷恋地含住指节，指缝间也要极尽色情意味地舔，在手心落下一吻后用自己的手包住金辉映的手覆上自己性器。金仁诚还嫌不够，手指从金辉映指缝挤过去，手心贴手背地十指紧扣，挺胯开始不知轻重地操金辉映的手。

柳太阳头埋在金辉映胸前亲吻。他人长得秀气，性格也内敛，性爱上也温柔。他不想让金辉映给他口，也不想咬痛了他，便收着牙齿小心地吻他，像吻什么易碎品。他吻金辉映的锁骨，试探地舔，感受到金辉映喉结难耐上下滚动的时候才住口，转移到乳头。未成年男孩的乳头呈浅浅的粉，被刺激得充血立起来，像花苞，羞赧的放荡。柳太阳嘴唇包着牙齿轻轻咬金辉映的乳头，像隔靴搔痒，金辉映不自觉抬上身，想要更多，甚至更狠也可以。于是柳太阳从善如流，啃咬他胸口的皮肤，手也捏住另一边的乳头摁压揉捏，偶尔滑下去摩挲腰线，又摸上去扶着金辉映的侧颈。

姜澯熙在金仁诚松开金辉映嘴唇之后取代那个位置。他让金辉映枕着自己的肩膀，把对方的头掰过来接吻。姜澯熙捏着金辉映的下巴让他闭不上嘴，近乎凶猛地进攻。舌头横冲直撞，在上颚舔弄一圈之后缠住金辉映的舌头，微微摆着头以找寻更深的角度，他几乎要够到金辉映的小舌，又去舔口腔侧壁的软肉。涎水从张开的嘴角流下，这种近乎返祖的羞耻让金辉映几乎哭出来，于是他哼哼唧唧地发出声音，结果被柳太阳在胸前的攻势激出呻吟。

金仁诚在金辉映手心射出来，又握着金辉映的手把自己的精液抹到金辉映小腹上，埋头给金辉映口。金辉映彻底受不了了，他阴茎前端汩汩往外流水，小腹上一塌糊涂，眼泪和口水一并让他狼狈，他扭着腰胯想要逃脱，却方便了金仁诚给他深喉，于是金辉映没来得及把自己从金仁诚嘴里撤出来就射了人家一嘴。金仁诚倒是不以为意，下床漱口。

柳太阳和姜澯熙换了位置，姜澯熙撑在金辉映上方，隔绝头顶的光线。他和金辉映认识最久，也最早陷入这个爱情漩涡，他理所应当第一个插入金辉映的身体，对此金仁诚和柳太阳都没有异议。反正山珍海味，人人都要分一杯羹，最饥饿的人有理由先动筷子，他们宿舍向来和谐，在这种时刻更是如此。

姜澯熙操人的时候是沉默的，话不太多，只是把自己的鼻尖抵着金辉映鼻尖，汗顺着下巴淌下来滴在金辉映喉结，滑过一条痕迹隐没在他锁骨窝里，和金辉映自己的汗汇在一起。姜澯熙轻轻摸过金辉映的锁骨，绕到背后是蝴蝶骨。蝴蝶扇动翅膀掀起海啸，姜澯熙就摁住他的肩膀，免得他兴风作浪。

姜澯熙从喉结开始咬，一口一口亲得用力，姜澯熙吻到哪他就挺一下哪，胸和腰腹在床板上抬起落下抬起落下，他小声喘息着揪住姜澯熙脑后的头发，用腿去磨蹭姜澯熙的阴茎。姜澯熙做好润滑之后耸动着胯把自己往金辉映体内钉。金辉映内里高温，一缩一缩地吮吸他的阴茎，姜澯熙每操一下金辉映就低声发出呜咽，又嗯嗯啊啊地喘，腿环上姜澯熙的腰，脚后跟蹭着姜澯熙的脊柱，像是对他开垦耕耘的嘉奖和催促，如绵密春雨。

金辉映被这种经典永流传的九浅一深操法操得意乱情迷开始胡乱摇头，把自己的脸往姜澯熙颈窝里埋，一手攥着床单一手抠着姜澯熙肩背，撑起身子来舔姜澯熙的脸和耳廓，姜澯熙就腾出手来打他屁股，拍一下揉两下。金辉映白，屁股上的掌印和乱七八糟的红印明显，像是亲手撕开蝴蝶的两翼。姜澯熙就顶得更深，咬着金辉映肩头一块皮肉发狠地横冲直撞然后射在里面。

精液温度低一些，直直顶在金辉映前列腺上激得金辉映全身发抖，向后仰着脖子发出哀鸣，然后像挺过一场灾难一样长叹一声，黏黏糊糊扯着姜澯熙要亲。姜澯熙揉揉他汗湿的头发，安抚地在额角落下吻，像羽毛飘落在蝴蝶触角上。姜澯熙射完退出来，安静地跪在一旁亲吻金辉映的手臂，从大臂隐隐的肌肉线条，到纤细手腕。

柳太阳进来的时候温柔得仿佛本该如此，这两个部位本该相接。柳太阳轻柔试探，又坚定不移地在金辉映肠道里探索，像第一批进入洞穴的人类，举着火把小心翼翼，不知道洞穴深处有何鬼怪，却依旧摸索着石壁迈步，替自己悲悯。金辉映在柳太阳探到敏感点时哭出声音，短暂一声抽噎仿佛悲鸣。柳太阳一下一下操着金辉映的敏感点，只专注那一点，抬着脸错都不错地望着金辉映眼睛，偶尔低下头去吻金辉映的嘴唇，叼着下唇磨蹭，或者亲亲人中，在唇角舔一下又在唇面上印下一个个啄吻。金辉映在恍惚中看到婚姻，看到钻石，看到两只孤雏在落日余晖里刺破苍穹。于是他呻吟，喘得急促，仿佛换不过气，他感觉从头到脚都被温水轻柔包裹，手心里紧紧握着的那只手不知道是姜澯熙的还是柳太阳的，总之是海上浮木，不至于使他溺死。

最后柳太阳射出来的时候金辉映已经分不清时间，白炽灯像是过于刺眼的阳光，他躺在甲板上，欲望是海浪飘飘摇摇，晃得船身要倾侧。柳太阳和姜澯熙扶着金辉映去浴室洗澡，被金仁诚赶出来：“等下我给他吹头发吧，你俩去睡。”

蝴蝶拈花一过，永无恒久的被窝。宿舍最后归于平静的时候，太阳快要升起来，隐隐的白混在那束路灯投进来的光束里。蝴蝶收了翅膀老老实实停在花间，而对蝴蝶着魔的人已经能灼干恒河，下一次蝴蝶扇动翅膀的时候，什么洪水都可以被抵挡，所有历史性的追忆，都可以刻进发肤，和掌纹一起变成蝴蝶翅膀的纹理。


End file.
